


in the clouds

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine
Genre: Pre Act 2, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, and Jack is ordinary again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the clouds

Sometimes I forget how to breathe; I feel clouds crowding my insides and a certain stifling cold that I do not truly know, no matter how many times it comes.

When this happens I look to the sky, not for God or anything so commonplace, but merely as if my home is there.

I have stared up at the endless blue for over an hour before, before I become aware of my breath again and run home.

In winter my breath makes clouds in shapes. Cows, plants, houses, geese and harps.

But some are shaped just like a child’s cloud.


End file.
